Nami/Misc.
Early One Piece Nami's design and personality (and arguably her background story as well) is the result of a long process with several other similar characters. The first apparent character in the process of developing towards Nami was Silk in Romance Dawn V.1, who was then followed by another girl called Ann in Romance Dawn V.2. Each one of the girls had her own personality which seemed to have been placed into Nami's overall design. An unclear matter of the scar that Nami inflicts on herself is seen in a panel of artwork in the One Piece Loguetown Novel. When Nami got angry with Arlong, she stabbed herself in the arm where his crews flag was with a knife several times. Even when the tattoo was removed, there remained the scar. The new tattoo Nami gained replaced her old one, but covered the scar. However, in the Novel a panel of Nami in a bath is seen with the scar left over from stabbing herself on her back, the new tattoo did not cover the scar at all. Since the Loguetown novel contained elements of original storyline Oda did not add, there is the possibility that this was an early design idea. However it is unclear if this was Oda's intended idea, as the novel is not put together by Oda but only based on his ideas and his artwork. According to One Piece Green: Secret Pieces, Nami was initially going to be a battle-axe user. Gallery Anime and Manga Differences Nami's Introduction In the anime, Nami is introduced in the series as early as the first episode. She appears on the ship Alvida attacks and while Alvida's men are raiding the passenger ship she was on, Nami snuck on board to steal her treasure. After Luffy defeats Alvida, Nami is seen leaving the scene when Luffy and Coby lower their ship next to hers, almost causing Nami's ship to turn over.One Piece Anime - Episode 1, Nami appears. She is later seen when they encounter Captain Morgan; while Luffy and Coby talk about the Marine a brief scene shows her sitting in the same bar listening to their conversation.One Piece Anime - Episode 2, Nami appears once again. None of these scenes appear in the manga. Straw Hat Separation Nami's adventure in Weatheria is extended in the anime. In the anime, when a storm comes to Weatheria, Nami combines the wind knot with her Clima-Tact to neutralize the storm. Major Battles Filler and Movie Battles *Nami vs. Eric *Nami vs. Honey Queen *Nami and Usopp vs. Horn Eaters *Nami and Chopper vs. Toma *Nami, Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, and Robin vs. Governor *Nami and Luffy vs. Foxy and Porche *Nami vs. Arbell *Nami and Franky vs Hockera Merchandise As a main character, she appears often in the fan merchandise. Nami has been featured in the series of models Portrait of Pirates three times. She has featured in trading figure sets such as One-Piece Motion Figure box and the One Piece Styling Figures. She was released in the One Piece DX Figure - Swim Suit Style set which included her and Luffy. When the Wii game One Piece: Unlimited Adventure was released Nami was one of the crew produced as a figure in the One Piece Locations Trading Figures series. Her Portrait of Pirates Sailing Again figure is set to be released winter 2012/11. She was issued alongside Bellemere in a One Piece Block Figures set featuring the Straw Hats and their past mentors/loved ones. She has featured in One Piece Gashapon sets. She featured in the One Piece Monkey Island Mascot Keychain series alongside Luffy. Songs *Music *Between the Wind *Hurricane Girls (with Robin) *Akuma no Mi (Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp and Sanji) *Hi! Ho! Ready Go! (Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp and Sanji) *Family (with other crew members) *We Are! (with other crew members) *Utae! Jingle Bell (with other crew members) *You Are the One (with other crew members) *Jungle Fever (with other crew members) *Girls ni Kubittake (with Vivi as backup to Sanji) *A Thousand Dreamers (with other crew members) Other Appearances Crossovers *Nami appeared in a Shonen Jump special, where Enel attacks Tokyo and Odaiba. *Nami and other characters also appeared in Cross Epoch. *Nami has appeared in the games Jump Super Stars and Jump Ultimate Stars for the DS. She also appeared in Battle Stadium D.O.N on the GameCube and PlayStation 2. Other Media as she appears in the show.]] *Nami is shown during the One Piece Premier Show 2012 as a member of the Straw Hat Pirates against the New World pirate, Chameleone. Translation and Dub Issues "Nami" is Japanese for "wave". Mostly, Nami did not suffer any major alterations from Japanese to English dub by 4Kids. However, since the Arlong Park Arc, Nami was the subject of various edits. The most common edit, as seen in the Alabasta arc when she wore a dancer's outfit, was to remove any cleavage made visible by her outfits. In fact, all of the female characters had their cleavage and breast lines removed or heavily reduced. In line with this edit was the addition of a bathing suit on her body during the bath scene near the end of the arc. Another such scene where she used her "Happiness Punch" against the men who were peeking at her and Vivi from the wall separating the male and female baths. One major edit saw the alteration Nami has suffered was the absence of her stabbing the tattoo on her left arm when she is mad at Arlong. In the FUNimation TV Edit dub version, these edits towards Nami are not as restrictive, notably during the Skypiea Arc, where she wore a bikini top with no edits to her breasts. When Nami pretends to stab Usopp during the Arlong Park Arc, several changes were made in the 4Kids dub. Instead of revealing Nami did not really stab Usopp later, the dub immediately reveals she did not intend on hurting him. Also, instead of stabbing herself, she asks Usopp for his rubber knife so it will appear she stabbed him. Usopp is also informed of her plan, compared to the original version where he wasn't aware of Nami's intentions. Nami's decision to give up on the 1,000,000,000 she agreed with Igaram to be the reward for delivering Vivi to Alabasta was changed in the FUNimation dub to have her say that she was disappointed that she wasn't able to get the reward money in the end. Nami's epithet (泥棒猫, Dorobō Neko) can be translated as cat burglar, however it can also mean a woman who steals men from other women, in essence a type of promiscuous woman. It is similar to derogatory English words such as floozie and hussy. Trivia * Nami has her own jolly roger, which has a blue-and-white-striped bandanna (which somewhat matches the pattern on the blouse she wore in her initial appearance), a winking eye, a tongue sticking out, one hand doing the "OK" sign (a Japanese hand motion signifying money), Nami's hair, and a diamond-star. **After the timeskip, one circle represents the whole skull instead of having the mouth and lower jaw separate, possibly to make its hair seem longer to match Nami's. The hair is now mussy instead of neat curls, also matching Nami's wilder hair. The pattern on the bandanna is changed to match the pattern of the bikini top Nami wore in her initial appearance after the timeskip. The skull no longer winks and now wears earrings and the arm has her bangle and log pose. It also has Nami's tangerine-pinwheel tattoo behind it. * In Chapter 97, Nami can be seen trying on some clothes. One of the outfits is almost identical to Robin's clothes in Alabasta. Another outfit has an animal scarf similar to the one Hody Jones wore. * Oda's wife, Chiaki Inaba, cosplayed Nami at Jump Festa 2002. * Before her appearance, Nami was featured in several early artworks of One Piece alongside Luffy and the Red Hair Pirates, despite Zoro being the first member to join, not her. This is probably due to prototypes of her appearing in earlier versions. * It has been a running gag that when it comes to getting money or treasure, Nami's eyes shine at a blinding level. * Despite being one of the weakest members of the crew physically, Nami is able to hurt Luffy with normal strikes. Although given the situations in which this happens, it may be purely for comical effect. When questioned by a fan on this, Oda replied that Nami beats up Luffy's spirit. *Nami is one of the few people to be entrusted with Luffy's straw hat when he is about to battle a rather strong or powerful enemy (the other one being Usopp in the combat at the Davy Back Fight). In the One Piece TV Special episode 2, she was wearing it almost through out the entire episode. *Nami is the only Straw Hat to invite someone to join the crew before Luffy could ask them. She asked Chopper if he wanted to travel with them during the Drum Island arc. * Her two favorite things are money and mikan (mandarin oranges), often translated to tangerines, as is the case in the English manga. This is partly a joke, as mandarin oranges are a symbol of prosperity in Japan, which basically means that Nami likes money and more money. * In the 4th Japanese Fan Poll, Nami is currently ranked as the sixth most popular character in One Piece. This also makes her the most popular of all the female characters in the series. * When a reader asked Oda with whom Nami is in love, Oda answered that there will not likely be any romance among the Straw Hat Pirates. Oda explained that he does not portray romance in One Piece as the series is a shōnen comic, and the young boys who read the comic are not interested in romance. * In the SPJA 2008, Nami was nominated in the category "Best Female Character". SBS-Based Trivia * Nami's favorite food is mainly mikans as well as other kinds of fruit.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 45 - Fan question: Luffy's favorite food is meat. What about everyone else on the crew? And you yourself, Oda-sensei???? * Nami is described as being like the daughter of a family.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 48 - Family status of the Straw Hats. *If she were to live in the real world, her nationality would be Swedish.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 56, Nationalities of the Straw Hats. * In an SBS, when asked which flower Nami resembles the most, Robin's voice actress replied she most resembles a sunflower.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 60, Fan question: Which flower would suit each of the Straw Hats? * Nami has been in two different pirate crews, the Straw Hat Pirates and the Arlong Pirates. *As revealed in SBS Volume 66, Nami's blood type is X, the same as Chopper's and Brook's.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 66, Fan question: What is each of the Straw Hats blood type? *In an SBS, it is revealed that Nami bathes every day.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 67, Fan question: How often do the Straw Hats bathe? References Site Navigation Category:Character Subpages